All Monster's Eve
by bluethunder25
Summary: For the longest time, the monsters of Monster High thought they were the only school, but Draculaura and the other ghouls are about to find out otherwise as they step into the halls of Ms. Grimwood's school for the first time ever. And with the meeting of these new ghouls, secrets and truths are revealed, conflicts arise, and an old enemy returns for revenge.
1. A Big Celebration

Lagoona stared down at the incredible height between her and the pool. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, closed her eyes and prepared herself for the dive.

Everyone knew that Lagoona was the wild and daring type, so it was no surprise to anyone that she'd be attempting a five hundred foot dive. Though still, her friends couldn't help but be a little bit worried, considering this was her first attempt.

But that didn't discourage or intimidate Lagoona as she took the leap. During her fall, she flipped backward and forward, then did a spin before landing head first into the water. She emerged from the pool and shook the water off her face. "Woo! How was that?!" she asked.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Frankie.

"Yeah! Voltagious, Lagoona!" exclaimed Alivia.

After getting out of the pool, Lagoona took a blue towel and wiped herself off. "Good enough pics for ya?" she asked.

"Uh huh. These will look great in the yearbook," said Alivia before she took another picture of Lagoona whose hair was all mussy.

"Hmm, probably not that one," suggested Cleo.

Any time Alivia could take pictures was a great time for her, but this time in particular, she was really excited as she was taking pictures for Monster High's first ever yearbook in commemoration for the school's one year anniversary.

"Can you believe it will have been a whole year since we started Monster High?" asked Draculaura.

"I just hope I can do the yearbook justice," said Alivia.

Frankie placed a supportive hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know you will," she said.

"Just make sure you get my good side, which is here...and here...and here...and here..." said Cleo as she did different poses for Alivia to take pictures of.

The others just chuckled at Cleo's silliness.

Meanwhile, Draculaura looked back at the school. "I'm going to go see how the preparations for the party are coming along," she said to Clawdeen.

"I'll come with you," said Clawdeen.

Monster High was planning a party to celebrate the big occasion with Cleo in charge of the preparations.

The two made their way to the school while Cleo kept posing.

"Uh...Cleo, I don't wanna run out of film," Alivia said in the background.

* * *

Inside, all the other students were decorating the school. They were very excited for the upcoming event as it was looking to be one the biggest celebrations that Monster High had ever had.

Green and purple streamers lined the halls and balloons of the same colors floated in every room. In the center of the main hall, a long table was also lined with the same colors, from its tablecloth, to its plates, forks, knives and spoons.

On the second floor, Dracuala and Harriet observed the decorations.

"Well, it looks like everything is coming along nicely," said Harriet. "Cleo really outdid herself this time."

"As usual," said Dracula. "But a celebration of this magnitude deserves only the best."

Coming at the steps, the two saw Draculaura and Clawdeen waving at them.

"Hey, Dad!" shouted Draculaura.

"Hey, Mom!" shouted Clawdeen.

"Hello ghouls!" Dracula said waving back.

Harriet waved back as well, though while waving, she failed to noticed the steps in front of her and began to fall back. Luckily, Dracula quickly responded and caught her in the nick of time.

"Woo, that was close," Harriet said after placing her arms around Dracula's neck.

"Are you alright?" Dracula asked, blushing.

"Yeah...thanks," Harriet answered, also blushing.

After pulling Harriet away from the steps, Dracula and her looked away from each other with awkward smiles.

Draculaura turned her head to Clawdeen, cracking a slight smile. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I think Dad has taken a liking to your mom," she said.

Clawdeen cracked a smile as well as she looked to her mom fixing up Dracula's hair and straightening his tie. "Yeah, I noticed," she said with a chuckle. "I think my mom feels the same way."

Just then, Draculaura gasped as she came to a realization, excitingly grabbing Clawdeen by the arms. "Do you realize that if your mom and my dad get married, we'll be sisters!" she exclaimed.

Clawdeen had been one of Draculaura's best ghoulfriends for as long as Monster High had been around. The two of them were pretty much like sisters already, but the thought of them actually being legal sisters made her bounce with jittery excitement, holding onto Clawdeen's hands and jumping around.

"Well it would be nice to have a ghoul relative that isn't my mom," Clawdeen said.

The two ghouls giggled before looking back at their two parents.

However, as Clawdeen observed her mom bonding with Dracula, her smile began to slowly fade.

Draculaura's face beamed, clapping happily at the prospect of having another sister, when she noticed Clawdeen, with arms crossed, walking towards the door. She immediately followed.

"Clawdeen? What's the matter?" Draculaura asked as she and Clawdeen exited through the school doors.

A subdued Clawdeen and Draculaura went to sit on the steps.

Clawdeen then turned her head to Draculaura and gave her a half smile. "It's nothing, ghoul," she answered. Her face immediately went back to its subdued expression. "I'd love for my mom to meet someone, it's just times like these make me think about...my dad."

At the mention of the word, 'dad,' Clawdeen's tone and facial expression turned to slight anger.

Draculaura meanwhile jumped to her feet in surprise and shock. "YOU'RE DAD?!" she exclaimed.

Clawdeen pulled back a bit at her friend's reaction, though she could understand it. This was the first time she had ever told Draculaura or anyone at Monster High about her dad.

"How come you never mentioned your dad before?" Draculaura asked curiously.

"The subject never came up," Clawdeen quickly answered.

Draculaura noticed Clawdeen lean back on the steps, rapidly tap her claws and give an irritated growl.

"I'm guessing daddy issues?" Draculaura surmised.

"Yep, big ones," Clawdeen answered. "My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was a young pup, shortly after my brothers were born."

"That's terrible!" Draculaura gasped. "How could he do something like that?!"

"Raising nine additional pups was too much for him, I guess," Clawdeen answered, growing angrier with each word.

Draculaura couldn't imagine the thought of someone's dad just up and leaving them. She was lucky enough to have a father who had been there for her and supported her for the last 1600 plus years. Clawdeen always seemed like an easygoing type of ghoul, but she couldn't help but think that underneath it all, she was holding in some feelings of anger and resentment.

She went to put a hand on Clawdeen's shoulder when Clawdeen suddenly got up to her feet and composed herself before Draculaura got to hers feet as well.

"Hey! Things are too gloomy here! We're supposed to be celebrating, right?!" Clawdeen said, giving Draculaura a gentle elbow to her arm.

Draculaura was a bit skeptical as to Clawdeen's sincerity with her feelings. But despite this, she agreed that it was time for celebrating and being with friends and family. And while it appeared as though Clawdeen's wasn't exactly perfect, she had a new family and home at Monster High and she realized that was good enough for her.

* * *

One of the events at the celebration was a big feast and the lunchlady was hard at work, preparing the entrees. Cleo went into the kitchen to see how things were going.

"Mmm, things smell good so far. Everything is in order for the dinner?" Cleo asked.

The lunchlady listed off the items which included ham, though she still had to cook the pig and keep it from running away; chocolate covered spiders which were crawling all over the kitchen; and hot volcano punch which erupted from out of its bowl.

Unbeknown to her, Gob crept behind her, trying to get an early bite.

"And I haven't gotten started yet," the lunchlady said with intensity.

"Well...you keep up the good work," Cleo said with a nervous chuckle.

"Can do," the lunchlady said as she used one of her tentacles to grab a hold of Gob and chuck him out of the kitchen into two students, covering them with slime.

Cleo followed suit and made her way into the main hall. She was rather impressed with the decorations. Of course why wouldn't she be? She approved them. And given this was a monumental occasion, she was determined to make sure that absolutely nothing went wrong.

Just then, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Frankie rushed in towards Cleo.

"Cleo! We got a monster sighting!" exclaimed Clawdeen.

"Where?! Paris? Monte Carlo? No, actually, I'm feeling a bit Italian today,' said Cleo.

"Close," Frankie said sarcastically. "There's an article about a supposed monster living in the woods."

"Near a town called...Coolsville," Lagoona added.

"Sounds...'cool,'" said Cleo.

The rest of the ghouls groaned.

"Sorry, it was right there," Cleo said apologetically.

At first, Cleo was a little weary about leaving, but Draculaura assured her that her dad would take care of everything while they were gone.

So with that, Draculaura pulled out the monster mapalogue and Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona, and Cleo placed their hands on it.

"Coolsville. Forest. Exto monstrum!" Draculaura cried.

And so the ghouls disappeared in flash of light to their destination.


	2. Another School?

The mapalogue teleported Draculaura and the ghouls just outside the forest.

"OK, ghouls, keep on your toes. That monster could be anywhere," Draculaura said.

Meanwhile, Frankie looked around to analyze their surroundings and noticed a small town just beyond the forest. "Guys, there's Coolsville over there!" she announced.

"Shhh! No so loud," Cleo whispered. "We don't want the humans to hear us."

"Sorry," Frankie said sheepishly.

Upon a thorough observation of the town, Frankie and Cleo noticed something.

"Hey, ghouls. Check this out," Frankie called, quietly.

After Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona walked over, Frankie and Cleo pointed them in the direction of Coolsville.

Overlooking the town, the monsters observed the activities that were taking place. As golden brown leafs gently fell from the trees onto the streets, enthusiastic town folks, along with their kids, carried large pumpkins. Spider webs lined the windows of almost every shop and every house was decorated with ghosts and goblins and gravestones covered each lawn. It seemed as though the residents of Coolsville were preparing for an occasion of their own, just as Monster High was.

"Hey, look at that," Draculaura said, noticing one of the humans, placing a pumpkin with a face carved into it in the window. "That looks like one of the things my dad showed us in class."

"Are they celebrating All Monster's Day?" pondered Cleo.

"No, ghoul. They don't even know we exist," said Clawdeen.

"She's right. This is a different type of holiday the humans celebrate every year. What was it they call it...Halloween?" Frankie guessed.

"Well whatever it is, it looks kind of cool," said Draculaura.

The other monsters also seemed to share Draculaura's opinion in terms of the decorations. They presented a creepy factor, but in spite of that, the humans seem to enjoy it, as if the scariness was played for fun. It seemed as though there was more to the humans than they had learned so far. And if they were into these kind of things, it could be possible that they were into monsters as well. After all, they previously met a human who was into monsters, so if there was one, why couldn't there be more?

"Cool or not though, let's not forget why we're here," Lagoona reminded everyone.

The other monsters agreed, turned their attention to the forest, and headed inside, but not before Dracualaura took one last look back at the town with a hopeful smile.

The forest was quite large. Its huge trees practically blocked out the sun and towered over the Ghoul Squad. Wherever this monster was, it was not gonna be easy for them to find.

Clawdeen changed into her wolf form and sniffed around, hoping to find a possible scent that she could follow.

As the forest got darker, Frankie used her electricity as a makeshift light.

Draculaura used her bat form to try and cover more ground while Cleo frantically tried to swat away a fly that was bugging her.

"The way this fly is bothering me, maybe it is the monster," Cleo said sarcastically.

"Well ya never know," Lagoona chuckled before searching under some rocks.

Growing annoyed, Cleo decided to take a break not five minutes into the search, resting on what appeared to be a rather shaggy brown bush. She laid on her back, comfortable in the shade of the trees.

"Mmm, this is cozy. Why can't more bushes be like this?" Cleo said.

Just then, Cleo heard a small growl. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was close. The growl grew louder where the rest of the squad could hear it, but like Cleo, they weren't exactly sure where the noise was coming from.

"Stay on your toes, ghouls. Something tells me our monster's nearby," said Clawdeen.

Soon, the growling was companied by heavy breathing. It was slow, but deep.

Draculaura hovered around where the squad was. "Very nearby," she said.

The squad continued looking around for the monster, but found no trace. As they looked, Clawdeen noticed something.

"Um...Cleo, why is your bush moving?" Clawdeen pondered.

Indeed the bush that Cleo was sitting on was in fact moving. As if a stomach was inhaling and exhaling air. Cleo suddenly realized this and quickly jumped off of the bush.

"That's the first time I've seen a bush do that," said Cleo.

"I have a feeling that's not a bush," said Lagoona.

The squad watched as the 'bush' slowly rose. As it did, it revealed two massive hands, two equally massive feet, and a large head that turned to the squad, growling through its huge teeth and wide jaw.

The squad stood their ground, preparing themselves for whatever type of move the monster would make. The monster leaned its head in towards the squad, blowing its breath into their faces, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Um...sorry to wake you," Cleo said nervously. "If it means anything, you have very comfy fur."

Closer and closer, the snarling monster leaned in. Until it stopped and spoke.

"You think so?!" the monster exclaimed in a girly, squeaky voice. "I make sure to brush at least 25 times a week!"

The Ghoul Squad was dumbfounded. They were not expecting this, but the monster before them was, in fact, a female sasquatch. They looked at each other before looking back at the monster.

"32 is the best number," Clawdeen immediately said. "And double wash gets the best results. You won't even know the difference."

The sasquatch took out a note and pencil began writing, repeating what Clawdeen had just said before Draculaura introduced herself and the other ghouls to her.

"I'm Sasy," the monster said.

As with the other monsters, the Ghoul Squad told Sasy about Monster High and all it had to offer. Upon hearing this, Sasy hopped with excitement, causing the ground around her and the squad to shake, then proceeded to give them all a big bear hug at once.

"So...what do you...say?" Draculaura asked, gasping for breath.

"It sounds creeptastic! I'd love to go!" Sasy exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. But just then, she quickly realized something. "Oh, but there's just one problem."

"What's...that?" Frankie asked, struggling to breath.

"And could you possibly tell us while we still have oxygen?" Cleo suggested.

"Oh, sorry," Sasy said sheepishly before releasing the squad from her grip. "It's just that it'll be hard for me to go to one school when I'm already planning on going to another."

"Oh well, I understand," Draculaura said. "After all, you can't force someone to change their mind and-wait a minute, another what now?!"

The rest of the squad were also shocked by Sasy's words.

"OK, my ears must not be working right today, but it sounded like you said another school," said Clawdeen.

"Oh, that's because I did. I mean...I think I did. I'm pretty sure I did. Didn't I?" Sasy said.

"You did," said Lagoona.

"You very much did," said Cleo.

"You said..." Frankie began.

"Another school?!" the squad concluded.

Sasy reached into her thick brown fur and pulled out a newspaper. She showed it to the squad and directed them to a small ad on the bottom right corner of the second page. The squad all leaned in their heads to the newspaper and observed the ad which read, 'Miss Grimwood's Finishing School For Ghouls.'

At that moment, the squad found themselves dumbfounded as Sasy placed the newspaper back into her fur.

A number of questions circulated in Draculaura's mind. Could it have been possible that there was actually another school for monsters? And if so, how long had this school been around? Did her father know about this? Was he keeping a secret from her? She didn't have the answers, but she needed to know.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you? I'll come to Monster high if you want," said Sasy.

"No, no, no. Listen, you don't need to make a decision right now," said Draculaura.

"But how bout you come to Monster high for a bit? Just to see how it is. Then you can go to this Grimwood place, see how that is, and make your decision in due time," Lagoona suggested.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Sasy. "I wish I had thought of that!"

"But just so you know, Monster High has Brownie Mondays," Cleo said in a persuading tone.

"OOOH! I love brownies! OK, I'm ready to give Monster High a try," said Sasy.

The rest of the squad was also ready to return to Monster High, but especially Draculaura for she had some questions that she needed her father to answer. With that, she pulled out the mapalogue. "OK, Sasy. Just place your hand on the mapalogue," she instructed to the sasquatch.

The rest of the squad placed their hands on the mapalogue, followed by Sasy. But she pressed down with such force that she squished the squad's hands in the ground, much to their discomfort.

"Monster...High...exto...monstrum..." Draculaura said, wincing in pain.


End file.
